


Not your time

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even Death wants Jason. Or so he believes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not your time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on: [this picture](http://twinenigma.deviantart.com/art/Nice-to-see-you-again-263327459)

Jason has got to be hallucinating.  
  
He has to be.  
  
Because he’s seeing this girl everywhere that he fucking looks and the last time he saw her, he was dead. Six feet under. Cold and full of worms.  
  
Fuck.  
  
He blinks and she’s right there standing next to him, all dark hair and pale white skin. Her smile makes something in his chest twist and hurt and he has to look away because it hurts. Looking at that girl fucking hurts just as much as it does to look at Bruce and Jason doesn’t know why.  
  
“It’s nice to see you again.”  
  
Jason jolts a bit when he hears her speak and his hand goes down to his side to pet his holster in an instinctive little motion. When he turns to look at her, he frowns at the look on her face.  
  
“What do you want from me,” he snarls because anger feels so much fucking better than sadness. “I saw you following me. What do you want: to kill me?”  
  
The girl laughs for a minute and something inside of Jason shatters for that bitter sound.  
  
He knows her.  
  
He remembers what it feels like to hold her hand.  
  
What it feels like to smile up at her and know that he is safe.  
  
Death.  
  
“Why did you let me go,” he asks as he watches Death watch him as though she is waiting for some harsh rebuttal. “Why did you let go of my hand?”  
  
Death shakes her head hard enough to set the pendant around her neck to shaking. “I didn’t let go,” she admits in a rough whisper that is much at odds with the memories that Jason has of her, of his afterlife. “You were taken from me.” She comes closer, ignoring the way that Jason’s hand returns to his weapon. “I would have never let you return here, not like this.”  
  
Jason frowns. “Are you going to take me back?”  
  
He sounds like a hopeful little boy to his own ears and he wonders what he sounds like to Death.  
  
“I can’t,” she admits softly. “I would if I could, but…”  
  
Jason stands up and shakes his head. He can’t take any more of this.  
  
He can’t look at her and what could have been and just be okay with living hand to mouth like this when his family won’t even look at him anymore.  
  
“Since it’s not my time, you can just leave me alone.”  
  
He leaves.  
  
And she doesn’t follow.


End file.
